villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mangle
' '''The Mangle' (Formerly known as Foxy 2.0 '''or '''Toy Foxy) is a new animatronic and a secondary antagonist in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. A (seemingly-not-so) complete redesign of the original game's Foxy, Mangle is an animatronic residing in the Kid's Cove. Frequently torn apart by children, the staff left it to rot and dubbed it the "Mangle." It was the second redesign to be revealed. Appearance Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that were part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to the look of a ventriloquist's dummy. It has rosy cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on his elongated snout, giving it a more feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears its left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Its head is white, and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. Its costumed head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen floating alongside it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3, is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since been dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle." Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Locations Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. It travels through the Prize Coner, Game Area, Party Room 1 and 2, the hallway outside The Office, and finally crawling through the Right Air Vent towards the Office. Mangle does not try to enter the Office from the hallway frequently. Mangle also may frequently appear in the same room with other animatronics. When the Mangle moves into or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Behavior Mangle is an incredibly active animatronic, as it can leave Kids Cove at 12 AM on Night 2. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy head to ward it off. If the monitor is brought up and then lowered before putting the Mask on, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player character's face. It appears Mangle cannot be made to leave once inside the Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. Whenever Mangle is in view, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not Morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Mangle's mask can be seen in a box among other Toy Animations. Mangle also appears as a Phantom, much like the other animations. Unlike the other Phantoms however, it will not jump scare the player and, much like the Puppet, will simply stare at them. The Mangle also appears in the mini-game "Mangle's Quest". Five Nights at Freddy's 4 A toy of Mangle appears in one of the rooms of the child's house during the cut scenes. Trivia *By looking closely at the childen's drawings at the beginning of the trailer, the two pictures depict what seems to be children holding a pink fox's head. This has lead some to assume that Mangle was accidentally dismembered by overly energetic kids, which would explain its mangled state. *Out of all the animations, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the point that it is a near costume-less endoskeleton. *Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible. Many fans theorize its main head is female and the endoskeleton head is male. *It is said that after being damaged the management turned Mangle into a "break apart and put back together" toy for children in Kid's Cove. *While the Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, the Custom Night Challenge titled "Ladies' Night" includes both Chica's and Mangle. However, some think that Scott added Mangle to the challenge as a balancer. For all of these reasons, Mangle's "true gender" is often disputed. * Mangle is the prime suspect of the Bite of '87 as the second game seems to rule out Foxy being the biter as he was in the Parts/Service room where no one could have gone. *It seems that, upon its appearance in the Office, Mangle causes the other animatronics to move more rapidly, possibly due to its inherent radio-like sound. *Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough, to the point where it is able to cling to ceilings and walls, and lunge. *In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there. *Mangle's animatronic eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy. **Another detail is that its pink parts look "reddish", almost demonic, when it is in the hallway with Foxy, this happens due to the light in the Office. *Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for FNaF2 that features the two of them together, Mangle does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. *Mangle seems to be the only Toy animatronic to lack eyebrows, with the exception of Balloon Boy, much like Bonnie in the first game. *Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character (By the name of Foxy) from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy." *When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it has left Kid's Cove, the eyeball is gone. *Mangle is the only one of the new animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing the pizzeria. *Mangle has a rare chance of being active on Night 1. *Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *It is theorized by fans that Mangle is the only animatronic that hates or dislikes kids due to constantly being torn apart by them everyday. This may be why many people believe it caused the Bite of '87. *Mangle is one of the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than its counterparts, the other being Toy Bonnie. *Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie's and Chica's from the first game, in which it will not leave The Office once it enters, and will only attack after the player raises and lowers the Monitor. It may also rarely lunge anyway if not, similarly to the first game. ** Although it cannot be deterred from the Office, it can be delayed from attacking by other animatronics attacking instead, namely Toy Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. This is more likely to happen on much harder difficulties. It has been known to hold off from as early as 12 Am to as late as 4 AM if you are lucky. *If one looks closely enough, they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kids' Cove. *Mangle is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations, with the others being Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. **In its case, Mangle does not activate the alarm when it is alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As it does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. *Mangle and Foxy are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They both often appear in the hallway outside of The Office. **Mangle is also the only animatronic in the game who can appear in a room with any other animatronic present. Gallery Kid's_Cove.png|Mangle laying in Kid's Cove. New_Foxy.jpeg|Mangle with the original Foxy. 10329235_390863524414500_6701831143704940529_n.jpg|Mangle's texture in the Office. Mangle Icon.png|Mangle mugshot. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Crawling through the vents. 600.png|Mangle and Foxy in the hallway. MangleJumpscare.gif|Mangle swinging down and killing the player. 218.png|Mangle's texture from the Prize Corner. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle's texture from the Game Area. Tumblr_neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1_400.gif|Mangle in the Death Minigames. New_foxy.png whatcanweuse.jpg|Mangle, along with the other toy animatronics (and Foxy) in a box in the third game. Mangle (Mangle's Quest).png|The Mangle's sprite in "Mangle's Quest" Videos Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pirates Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Amoral Category:Fearmongers Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Teleporters Category:Asexual Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Scapegoat Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Zombies Category:Ghosts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Skeletons